


Her Masterpiece Is the Mess Inside You

by teprometo



Series: 2013 Summer Pornathon [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dark, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Infidelity, Jealousy, Mild Gore, Mind Control, Misogyny, Non-Consensual, Team Gluttony, Vaginal Fisting, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an ugliness in Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Masterpiece Is the Mess Inside You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Summer Pornathon week six challenge: [Light and Dark](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/94698.html). I went with dark, so please heed the tags. This is not a pleasant fic.

They climb through bodies to get to her. They’re stacked carefully around the mesa, head to foot in a spiralling pattern of woven limbs that points up to where Morgana has taken Gwen. The rancid smell is not unfamiliar to Arthur, but he’s never encountered so many corpses in one place. The ones at the bottom are worst, the oldest, and they have to fight through scavengers to make their way up. Every body is placed face-out, the vacancy in their open eyes haunting when Arthur forgets to look away. It’s a startling view into Morgana’s madness. She thinks she’s creating something beautiful, that to kill makes her an artist.

They reach the top at noon, or what seems to be noon. The sun follows her rules here, bows to her artistry. Arthur glances at the stone dais and promptly turns away to be sick. Elyan looks unwell, his eyes wide and forehead sweaty, and Arthur notices Leon’s white-knuckled grip on the hilt of his sword. Only Merlin seems unfazed. Only Merlin _watches_. Arthur wants to strike him, to grab his head and force his gaze away.

They charge the dais but are thwarted by some unseen force, hurled away when they try to climb onto the stone slab and wrest Gwen from Morgana’s clutches. Elyan and Leon throw their shoulders against the barrier, attempting to weaken it, and Merlin just stares, his face ugly with concentration. Arthur can’t do anything but stand there clutching his hollowed-out gut, watching as his queen’s mouth grows filthy under Morgana’s cunt. She’s touching herself as Morgana rides her, grinds down against Gwen’s face and comes over her with vast, whorish sprays. The sounds Gwen makes as she drowns in it are foreign to Arthur, high-pitched and unrestrained. Morgana slaps between Gwen’s legs, brutally and repeatedly, and Gwen’s gagging for it. Arthur is overcome with loathing, hot in his chest as it squeezes out all the tenderness in him.

Gwen’s skin is painted with beautifully crafted runes, black lines curving around her flesh like they belong there, and Arthur feels they’ve erased all the places his hands have touched her, his imprint gone like it never mattered. Gwen doesn’t even look at him, her gaze fixed on Morgana, face pinched with pleasure. Morgana stuffs four fingers into Gwen, whose legs spread wider.

Morgana meets Arthur’s eyes and her lips curl into a sneer. She’s ugly like this, hair matted and skin greying, and it makes Arthur feel disgusted with Gwen. Morgana slides her thumb across Gwen’s mouth, and Gwen’s tongue comes to meet it, lapping at it as she moans.

Still looking at Arthur, Morgana says, too loud, “Who do you love?”

“Only you, my lady.”

Morgana smiles sweetly, but her eyes are flat and violent as she watches Arthur. “And who pleases you best?”

Morgana slides her thumb in alongside the other fingers and pushes, her whole hand disappearing into the slutty clutch of Gwen’s body. Gwen seems to fall apart around her, crying out in long wails that sever the last of Arthur’s attachment to her, leaving something hot and cruel in its place.

Elyan falls through the barrier with a loud clatter, and Arthur sees Merlin and Leon nod at one another. He tries to advance with them, but he can’t. He turns away, climbs down the mesa, kicking in the faces of the dead. He hacks at the corpses while he waits, sword slicing into decayed flesh, and the vultures leave him be. Arthur severs a new limb every time he thinks of how much better Morgana is at pleasing his wife than he ever was.

When the others make their way down, Gwen is unconscious in Leon’s arms, her body wrapped up in Camelot red, and Arthur wants to strangle her, to tear the cape from her body because she doesn’t deserve to be swathed in anything but shame. The ink on her skin has been smudged, and she looks dirty, pathetic.

“You can keep her,” Arthur tells Leon, full of disgust, and Merlin’s open hand collides with his cheek a moment later, the smart sting a welcome distraction from the overwhelming hatred in him.

Elyan’s lips are pressed shut tight, and his hands are shaking.

“She was enchanted,” Leon says. Arthur can hear the carefully contained rage in his voice.

“I know,” Arthur says, and he has known. “I don’t care.” Each step he takes away from them, the truer it becomes.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not at all condone Arthur's thoughts or behavior, nor do I think canon Arthur would react in this way. In this fic, I sought to explore the cruel, ugly side of jealousy and the disgusting tendency of people to make someone else's victimization about themselves, to favor their own pain over that of the victim. This is informed by my own struggles as a survivor and some of the truly vile reactions I've witnessed in my family and friends. Okay, GROUP HUG!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Her Masterpiece Is the Mess Inside You (The Semi-Anonymous Podfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487410) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
